Basic research and service functions are performed by members of the Section. A major mission of the organization involves the instrumental and chemical analyses provided to scientist of the Laboratory of Chemistry, Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, NIH and to a limited extent to personnel of other government agencies. For the first quarter of this year's reporting period, approximately 30 of the more common elements and five functional groups were determined on a quantitative basis, using ultra-micro, micro and semi-micro techniques by in house personnel. Following retirement of the senior technician, the decision was made to contract out these analyses. Instrumental analyses include: GC/MS spectrometry, gas-liquid chromatography, infrared, nuclear magnetic resonance, ultraviolet and flame photometry. Assistance in the interpretation of spectra is rendered on request.